


Another Love Story

by ametsuyu



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Humor, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, alternate chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ametsuyu/pseuds/ametsuyu
Summary: My title sucks and I know it. Okay, so there's this amazing story on fanfiction . net called Fugitive by PsychoSongstress. It's unfinished, and one day I'd just had enough of waiting for a chapter update and decided to write my own fic of her fic. It's totally shameless, I know. If you've read her story then mine will make sense. If you haven't, you can either go read her 28 chapters and then read mine or just take it for what it is, haha.





	1. Chapter 29

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fugitive](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/282720) by PsychoSongstress. 



Disclaimer - I own NOTHING! Hajime Kanzaka owns Slayers, this is just a shameless fan-fanfiction based off of PsychoSongstress' story - Fugitive. I recommend reading it first to have any idea what's going on. It's an amazing story and I just couldn't help myself from using it as my own personal playground while I wait for her to post an update!

* * *

Filia sighed as she walked down the hallway towards the room where dinner was to be held. She was alone as she walked through the double doors held open by two tall, well-dressed men employed by the General. She didn't want to raise suspisions from anyone, especially Val or Daé, if she was seen arriving with Xellos. _"What would they think?"_ She wondered to herself, feeling the aggravation and embarrassment washing over her again. No, she had been through too much in the past few weeks, she decided as she stood in the entry way. She needed a good meal, and a sense of normalcy.

When she left for dinner, Xellos had remained behind for some unknown reason. She quietly hoped that his master had summoned him, making him unable to attend the meal. Maybe he had sensed that she didn't want to arrive together for fear of someone catching on to the latest...developments in their relationship. She tried to bury the thoughts deep in her subconscious. All she wanted to do at this very moment was to replenish some long-overdue calories into her body.

The dinner banquet before her was very elaborate, much like the one prepared for her at Vasilio's castle, although the atmosphere and company were considerably more pleasant. Some of the prisoners had decided not to go to the temple and were invited to stay for one last meal before they journeyed back to their hometowns on their own. After the wagons departed, The General decided to invite some close friends and family to the mansion for a homecoming party for Nora that evening. Filia looked through the crowd of guests that had almost completely filled the room trying to find a familiar face. Val, Daé, Nora, ANYONE other than the infamous Beast priest.

Finally, she'd spotted Val, standing next to Daé. She watched as the couple interacted with each other, Val, ever the doting boyfriend and Daé blushing lightly as he took her hand in his. It seemed as though Daé was starting to come out of her shell more and more as the days passed. Filia deduced that it must be from her exposure to the world outside of her father's protection. It hadn't been too terribly long since they had begun this journey, but long enough for her to begin to change. Perhaps her newly found self-confidence would be enough to break free from her father's hold on her when this was all over...but only time would tell. She couldn't feel more proud of her son for how strong he'd been through everything so far, and felt she should make it known at some point that they most certainly had her blessing. She truly felt that they belonged together.

Suddenly, everyone was ushered to be seated at one of the many tables around the room. The General, along with Nora were standing in front of a beautiful marble fireplace, looking around ready to great everyone in a welcoming speech. Filia however found it difficult to pay attention to the two women who had otherwise held a pretty captive audience. She hardly noticed someone pulling out a chair from behind her for her to sit in. As she was seated, she felt the cushion of her chair press against the many pearls lining the back of her dress and she let out a tiny, involuntarily gasp.

Filia turned around quickly, startling the waiter who had pushed her chair in for her. As hard as she'd tried to suppress it, she couldn't help but be reminded of Xellos' hands trailing up her back as he carefully buttoned her gown for her. His touch was more gentle than it had been the day before when he was almost overcome with power. Her face went flush as she remembered how she felt as his lips attacked her so aggressively. She felt extremely curious as to where it could have led to had the situation been different. She'd never admit it aloud, but there was no denying that he'd been right when he told her he doubted that any docile creature could ever handle her fierce nature. It was becoming clear to her that she could never be bound to someone who was completely tame. She needed someone strong enough to handle the ever-changing storms that raged within her. She really was naïve to believe that her life was never meant to be simple, planned-out and by the book of all things good and virtuous. How much longer could she deny how well she and Xellos complimented each other? His spontaneous actions kept surprising her and making her feel more than she ever could from her ideals of how a traditional courting should go. He was right. Damn him for being right. Her prudish beliefs clearly had yet to find her the perfect Dragon mate, and all she was left with was her doubts, fears and loneliness in a room full people.

The speech had ended long ago, and before her now was a plate of delicious looking food, as well as a crystal glass half-full of champagne. Filia took a bite of her food and glanced around the table, unfamiliar with any of the faces that dined along side her. How had Xellos still not made an appearance? Was he nearby feasting off her emotions instead of a meal similar to the one placed in front of her? She was growing agitated by how much she wished to be near him again though she couldn't bear the idea of anyone else knowing what they had become. A band in the far left corner of the room began playing a beautiful instrumental tune, as guests who had already been long finished with their meals began to come together to dance. How long had she been lost in her own thoughts?

She took a swift draught of her champagne, not even letting it rest on her tongue. Maybe it would help calm her nerves, though it wasn't as pleasant as a nice cup of tea would have been. With one more raise of her glass she'd emptied the remaining champagne into her mouth.

"Would you care for another?" Came a voice to her right, an unmistakeable, nasal voice who's owner's hand now rested over hers in an attempt to relieve her of the crystal flute.

A shiver went down her spine as his hand came in contact with hers. She turned her head to see Xellos grinning down at her. Again, he mentally noted how the simplest of physical contact made her react.

"Where have you been?" She snapped, glaring up at him.

"My apologies my dear, I was detained momentarily. I needed to report in to Lord Beastmaster."

 _Of course._ Just as she'd thought.

"Why, did you miss me?" He smirked.

Her eyes narrowed as she pulled her hand away from his. She didn't say a word but a quiet, "hmph" could be heard as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him stubbornly.

"Come now, darling...don't be angry with me. I'm here now." He smiled as he heard her foot tap in frustration underneath the table. "How's that drink treating you?"

"Well, I don't think I'll be having another."

"Probably for the best. I always assumed you we're quite the lightweight." He chuckled, with his eyes still closed.

"I am NOT a lightweight."

"Well...not when it comes to your physical weight but as far as the alcohol is concerned..." He backed away with his hands raised in playful defense as she pointed her fork dangerously close to his face. "So violent. I think you're beginning to become a bit of a villain yourself."

Filia growled, baring her fangs. Before she could respond, Xellos offered his hand to her again and asked, "Dance with me?"

She was taken aback by his presumptuousness. "Are you out of your mind?!"

Ignoring her objections, Xellos took her hand in his again and lifted her from her chair. She continued to protest angrily he lead her to the dance floor. He sensed many emotions emanating off of her as he began confidently leading her in a slow dance step. She was apprehensive, but followed along obediently, much to his surprise. He was certain she would have instead caused a scene in defiance which would have only resulted in embarrassing herself more than being seen dancing with a monster. Not to mention it would have likely gotten them kicked out of the General's home for not being on their "best behavior".

Filia's head darted back and forth as she was certain that everyone's eyes were on them.

"Don't be so conceited. No one seems interested in the fact that we're dancing. In fact, most of these people don't even know us. The guests who were prisoners remember that you rescued them, but they don't know anything about me or what I really am. To them this is perfectly normal behavior. Now the few here that do know us..." He motioned his head towards Val and Daé, who were now taking interest. "...what does it matter what they think?" He whispered softly in her ear.

He caught her off guard as he spun her around. She stumbled a little as she started to feel the effects of the drink. Her cheeks felt warm in an unpleasant way. She tried not to notice that her son and his girlfriend had begun watching them from not far enough away. Xellos took her hand that he was holding on to and placed it on his shoulder before using his now free hand to turn her face back to him with a finger on her chin. His other hand rested on her lower back. Once she was facing him again, his eyes opened and caught hold of hers. He held her gaze knowing how easy it was to get lost in her sapphire eyes. After a moment he spoke, "Filia...for once can't you just let go and be yourself? Stop worrying about what everyone else thinks and just focus on me. Nothing else in this room matters right now. Everyone is safe enough for this moment. We don't get many so try not to let this one go to waste."

Filia was still unsure of everything as she tried hard to let everything around them fall away into nothing. An empty, dark room with just the two of them left. Xellos, with his unwavering smirk, and her desperately trying to keep herself from falling too deep into his mesmerizing eyes.

* * *

Val couldn't believe what he was seeing. He rubbed his eyes not once but twice to make sure his vision was okay. Daé smiled as she watched the pair, and secretly wished that Val would also lead her out to dance. She looked over at her lover, and let out a giggle as she watched him try to evaluate his own feelings on the scene that was laid before them.

"Well, look at that. I told you those two might surprise you one day. I guess things are finally starting to work out for them, huh?"

"I admit, I'm surprised, shocked, stunned...I don't know what to say about this. Surely, any second now someone is going to say or do something to start an arguement."

"Maybe...maybe not. Does seeing them this way bother you?"

"Well...no, but I just never thought I'd see this day in all my life so I don't really know how to respond to it. If this is legitimately happening, then Hell must have just frozen over."

"I think they look cute." Daé said with a smile. "Do you think we could..." She trailed off.

"What? Dance? Da...I don't dance."

"As in 'can't' or 'wont'?" She asked, with an adorable pout.

"Eheh...as in probably shouldn't unless you're okay with the possibility of your toes getting stepped on."

"Please? I'm sure you wont be that bad."

Val sighed, defeated. "Okay, but I warned you." He grinned as he cautiously lead her out onto the dance floor, close to the band which had begun to play a slow, almost haunting melody on a grand piano and violin.

* * *

Filia let out a shaky breath, as she held onto Xellos' suit a little tighter.

"Feeling a little lightheaded?" As she nodded, he moved his hand up to the back of her head to gently rest it on his shoulder. She didn't fight him, and he could feel her start to relax against him finally. Positive that neither Val nor Daé were watching them anymore, he bent down and whispered in her ear, "I was wrong about the red dress. Have I told you yet that you look absolutely stunning?"

Xellos could feel a small smile on his shoulder, followed by her nuzzling a little closer. "Beautiful..." he murmured as he slowly ran his hand up along her back. Filia could feel his warm breath against her ear as he said it a second time, quietly, for only her to hear. She lifted her head and hesitantly looked up into his eyes once again as their slow swaying came to a halt. Xellos brought his hands up to cup both sides of her face as he looked longingly into her eyes. Seeing her shed a tear that ran over his hand, he looked at her perplexed, but reading her emotions, he was positive that sadness wasn't one of them. He felt her heart begin to beat faster against his chest and he couldn't help himself, he bent down towards her lips, pausing for a moment, and then closing the distance.

That all too familiar shock coursed through Filia's body again, though much more powerful this time. Xellos felt it too, but did nothing to break the kiss. The almost distressing electricity surging through her began settling in places she wasn't sure about. Her eyes quickly snapped open and the world around them suddenly came rushing back into focus. She pulled away from his embrace. Xellos looked at her questioningly and concerned as she backed away, before turning to make a hasty retreat towards her room, where he was sure she would lock herself back up in her own tower of mental defenses. He stood there for a moment, trying to understand what he'd done wrong.

* * *

Filia's heart was still racing when she reached her room. No matter what she did she couldn't get her breathing to slow down. She tried holding her breath, but that only made her feel dizzier. She paced around her room, inhaling and exhaling slowly. What was she doing? She walked over to the window and stared out into the night sky. "Stop fighting this, Filia." She whispered to herself.

_Knock. Knock._

Filia didn't answer. She continued to stand in front of the open window as the cool breeze blew in. The door opened, then closed with a click. Almost silent footsteps slowly approached from behind her until they stopped a few feet away, all the while she didn't move. Xellos silently observed her from a distance, seeing her tremble slightly in the moonlight.

"Filia..." He started, cautiously. "Tell me what I did wrong."

She remained silent, except for a sniffle and the sound of her breathing. Anxious, Xellos took a tentative step closer. After a moment he took another, helplessly drawn to her until finally he was standing right behind her. "Please say something."

She turned swiftly, causing her long, golden hair to cascade around her like a waterfall. Whether or not she was angry at him, for whatever he'd done, Xellos decided right then and there that he would never forget how breathtaking she looked at that very moment.

"Take me back to the cabin."

"W-what?" He asked, brought out of his thoughts. His irises began glowing brighter in the darkness as he searched her face for answers. She closed her eyes and took another slow, deep breath before looking up at him again.

"Please. I don't want to do this here." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He stared down at her, confused by her request. Her intense emotions of desire, need and...trust were flooding his senses along with a hint of uncertainty. It was clear what she was asking of him.

"Are you sure?"

She timidly stood up on the tips of her toes and captured his lips with her own. He had his answer, and with that he wrapped his arms around her tightly and teleported them away from her room.


	2. Chapter 30

Disclaimer - I own NOTHING! Hajime Kanzaka owns Slayers, this is just a shameless fan-fanfiction based off of PsychoSongstress' story - Fugitive. I recommend reading it first to have any idea what's going on. It's an amazing story and I just couldn't help myself from using it as my own personal playground while I wait for her to post an update!

* * *

Storms still raged on outside of the cabin, bringing the waves crashing along the side of the cliff. As they teleported inside of the house, the two had already begun tearing at each others clothing as Xellos pushed Filia back against the wall of the front room, knocking over the ceramic umbrella stand as shoes that were once neatly placed next to it were now violently kicked somewhere in the near vicinity, along with Xellos' suit jacket which had also been quickly thrown to the side. Filia began untucking his dress shirt, nearly ripping it apart in the process, much to Xellos' delight. He was busy trying to focus on unbuttoning the back of the dress he was so careful with earlier that day. He would have just torn it off of her if he hadn't already known that it belonged to someone else. Although, halfway through he considered changing his mind. The last pearl button had snapped off and rolled onto the floor somewhere, not that either of them noticed.

Finally the dress fell into a pool around her feet which she carefully stepped out of. Xellos held her wrists above her head as he began trailing his kisses down her neck, feeling her shiver under his touch. He grinned against her flesh before lightly nipping at her skin with his teeth, curious of her reaction. Hearing the soft moan escape her lips, he pressed himself closer to her, almost crushing her against the wall. Once his dress shirt had been swiftly discarded onto the floor he lifted her up by her hips and she responded by wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. Neither one of them cared that there was no light anywhere in the house. Xellos knew his way around like the back of his hand so he had no trouble carrying her up the stairs, while they continued their passionate kiss.

He turned away from the staircase and pressed her against the wall next to where they had shared their first kiss just a few nights before. He pressed his hips against hers, letting her feel his growing arousal. She gasped and buried her face into his shoulder again, trying in vain to hide her embarrassment. A long crack was beginning to form along the wall as he pulled her away and towards the bedroom. Somehow a chair was knocked over in the process. With the arm that wasn't holding her against his body, he opened the bedroom door and after a few more steps, they collapsed onto the soft mattress.

Stopping for a moment to catch their breath and let everything sink in, Filia scooted backwards closer to the pillows at the head of the bed while Xellos unbuckled his belt and slid his dress pants over his hips and onto the floor. He crawled into bed in front of her, almost like an animal stalking his prey. He watched her carefully, observing as she bit her lower lip in anticipation.

"Are you nervous?" He whispered as he slid his hand down her neck, brushing lightly against her breasts and over her stomach, before circling a finger around her belly button. Her body tensed and then began shaking uncontrollably. Smirking, he rose up to kiss her again, knowing she'd relax as his tongue danced against hers. He propped himself up on one elbow as his other hand went back to gently caressing her right breast, rubbing her sensitive nipple between his thumb and index finger. He brought his mouth down to her left breast and circled that nipple with his tongue, causing it to stiffen immediately. Filia cried out in ecstasy at the new sensations she was feeling. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest as she arched her back off the mattress.

His hands trailed down again, resting momentarily on her thighs before slowly moving towards her inner thigh and further up to the most sensitive area between her legs. Filia threw her head back as a moan erupted from deep within her throat as he moved his hand along this area. It wasn't long before her breathing quickened and she cried out again.

Almost as quickly as it began, the wave of pleasure subsided, and her eyes began to flutter open again. Looking over at him in the almost perfect darkness, she watched him bring his fingers, now dripping wet, up and into his mouth to taste her desire. He opened his eyes to look at her hungrily before moving down the bed by her feet. Xellos stroked her knees with his thumbs before gently spreading her legs and laying down between them. Filia's hands covered her face, unable to face his scrutiny as he looked at her. He was sure he heard his name muffled against her palms as he began drawing his tongue along where his fingers had been just minutes before. Xellos looked up at her, over the rise and fall of her chest as she began panting heavily. She was beginning to lose all control. As he felt her getting closer again he pushed his tongue as deep as he could, giving her a very small preview of what was yet to come. She boldly pushed down on the top of his head as she bucked her hips closer. This only made him tighten his grip on her thighs as he felt her go rigid around him.

He withdrew, licking his lips. She'd never seen a more sensual action in her life. Not even in her wildest fantasies could she have imagined such an alluring look as the one he was giving her right now. Bringing himself back up to her face, he turned his head slightly and parted her lips with his tongue, sharing with her the taste of her forbidden passion. Feeling him stiff between her legs, Filia began to tremble again. Xellos found her right hand clutching the sheets before he laced his fingers with hers. He positioned himself to enter her, but waited until he was sure she was ready to accept him. Before long, the anticipation was just too much for her to handle as she began moving her hips again, unable to control her own body. Filia let out a small whimper, almost begging, against Xellos' lips.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain rip through her, causing her to cry out into the night, just as thunder crashed along the sea. Xellos moved down to her neck, kissing along her shoulder in a soothing manner, while he waited for her to adjust and the pain to disperse. He fought to stay still until he was positive she was ready to continue. Feeling her begin to relax, he started to pull out of her before bringing every inch back inside her again. With each stroke he felt her need for more. As he thrust harder, a low, animal-like growl rose from deep in his throat. With her arms now wrapped around him his pace quickened, and she tried desperately to keep up with the speed of his hips as she scratched her claws down his back. He moaned into her mouth, feeling the delicious pain of her nails digging into his physical form. He rolled her over so she was on top of him and while grabbing hold of her hips he guided her roughly against him. Her hands grasped at his chest and her hair fell in every direction around them. He sat himself upwards to hold her again, running his hands up and down her back in a circular motion. They locked eyes again and an even more intense fire burned between them than ever before. Xellos gripped onto her hair as he kissed her again, continuing his thrusts. As they neared climax he pushed her hard back down onto the mattress, reaching down to loop his arm underneath her leg, bringing it up and over his shoulder. Filia screamed as the pleasure grew stronger and he buried himself as deep as he could, before emptying himself inside her. They both shook as they came together, and proceeded to then collapse, gasping for air. Neither said a word, as they both felt there was nothing that needed to be said at this time. They knew everything important had been felt instead. A wave of sleep crept over Filia as she laid there in Xellos' arms. He kissed her forehead, knowing, almost like a silent promise that he wouldn't leave while she rested.

Outside, for the first time in what seemed like forever, the storm began to die down, until the rain ceased completely.

Sometime later, Filia slowly stirred awake. She was warm and comfortable laying on her side with only a sheet pulled up to her chest and Xellos' arm loosely wrapped around her waist, his fingers resting against her stomach. She didn't know how long she'd been asleep, or whether it was still night or early morning. From the window in front of her she could only tell that it was still dark outside. She wasn't quite sure yet if she wanted to try and go back to sleep or face the inevitable teasing that Xellos had in store for her. Monsters had no need to sleep, so she was sure he was awake spooned behind her.

Xellos opened his eyes as he felt her barely move next to him. A small grin formed on his face before he tightened his grip around her possessively. He couldn't decide whether or not he wanted to begin teasing her relentlessly or take her again. Deciding on neither, he leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I'm going to go make some tea."

Filia waited until after she'd heard him crawl out of bed and was walking out the door before she sat up and stretched her sore limbs. She rubbed her neck and her naked back, wondering if there were bruises beginning to form where she could not see. Securing the sheet around her body, she kicked her legs over the side of the bed and carefully tried to stand. Her knees felt weak, but she eventually found herself able to walk towards the door into the kitchen where Xellos began heating the tea kettle. She stopped at the foot of the bed, looking around for her dress until she remembered that it was left downstairs. The bedroom was still very dark but enough light poured in from the kitchen for her eyes to focus on Xellos' dress pants laying on the floor in front of her. _"Is he just walking around naked?!"_ She thought as her face went bright red. She reached down and picked up the black slacks and held them underneath the sheet she was covering herself with, dragging part of it along the floor as she stepped into the kitchen.

To her surprise and relief, Xellos was dressed in his usual beige turtleneck and black pants, his back turned to her as he began mixing a new concoction of tea leaves and other dry ingredients together. The aroma was already satisfying her senses. She smelled roses, cinnamon, cherries and a few more things she couldn't quite make out. So far a combination she'd never thought to try before.

He turned to her as he began working the ingredients together with a mortar and pestle. "While you were sleeping I was thinking of trying something different for our morning tea. I felt...inspired to create something a little more...spicy." He said with a wink.

Filia's face went flush again as she tried to ignore his implications. "I-I'm going to go downstairs for a minute to wash my face." She said quickly as she headed towards the stairs, but not before noticing the wooden chair still laying on the floor.

As she headed down the stairs she started to remember the events that occurred the night before. The evidence was haphazardly scattered at her feet in the entryway. The blue dress, now surrounded by shards of broken ceramic, didn't seem worth the hassle. Instead, she bent down and carefully picked up Xellos' white button-up dress shirt before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. Letting the sheet fall to the floor, she walked over to the water basin and looked herself over in the mirror. " _I don't look any different, but I feel different."_ She closed her eyes as she massaged the tense shoulder muscles. Her breathing got heavier as she retraced over parts of her skin that Xellos had so blissfully enraptured. Everything was perfect, beyond anything she could have ever imagined, but the fact still remained – he was a Monster. A being of pure evil. How could something so evil ever be capable of treating her the way he just had? How could he be capable of saving her life? And what did this make her now? She had enjoyed the danger. She had craved his darkness. Maybe in the end neither of them were completely good or evil, but together they were something extremely powerful, and there was no way of denying it any longer.

After pouring water into the basin, she splashed her face, washing the sleep from her tired eyes. She slipped Xellos' black dress pants on, grinning to herself at how they looked on her given that he was taller and her hips were wider. They fit, and were far more comfortable than her dress would have been. She pulled the shirt on over her arms next, only securing four of the buttons. She ran her hands through her messy, golden tresses and with one last glance in the mirror she thought, _"Good enough for me."_

Xellos raised his eyebrows as he leaned against the counter when she reached the top of the stairs.

"Interesting choice." He said with a smirk. "It seems you are making a habit of stealing my clothes."

"I'm too exhausted to fuss with my dress right now."

"And why is that?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

She ignored his question and she walked closer to him, seeing his eyes fixed on the loose shirt and the bounce of her chest with each step she took. "I didn't think you'd mind. You can have them back later."

"Oh I don't mind at all." He chuckled, handing her a cup of tea. "The sun will be rising soon, but it will reach here before it reaches the mansion. We've got a bit of time left before we should head back."

He took his cup of tea and walked over to a door she hadn't noticed when he had originally given her the tour of the house. It lead to a patio overlooking the beach with two wicker chairs and a small table between them. She followed him out wondering how she had failed to see it before. She sat down in the chair closest to her, bringing her legs up to her chest as she took as sip of her tea. It was delicious, just the right amount of spices, but not too overpowering. She let out a quiet sound of satisfaction as she laid back into the chair and watched as the sky began to brighten over the horizon.

"This tea is amazing."

Xellos smiled from his seat, but didn't respond. He just stared off into the distance. Filia looked over at him, curious as to what he was thinking as his face went serious. She tried to think of a way to break the sudden tension and end the deafening silence that had fallen over them but she came up with nothing. Whatever was on his mind, she doubted he would tell her anyways. Everything was always on a need to know basis when it came to his missions so instead of worrying, she decided to just enjoy her tea.

Xellos' ears perked up and pulled him out of his thoughts as he heard the continued sounds of pleasure she was giving her tea cup, reminding him of sounds he succeeded in bringing out of her earlier that night. He watched her finish her cup, and stand to head back inside, but not before turning to look at the sea and sky once more. She almost looked sad, like she was saying good-bye to it forever. Xellos stood and followed her back inside. He took her cup and saucer and sat them along with his on the round, wooden dining room table next to the patio door. She leaned against the table for a moment, holding onto the edge for support. She closed her eyes and rubbed her shoulder again. Her feeling of yearning didn't go unnoticed of course. Xellos stood in front of her, and gently pushed her hand aside before starting to kiss along the hot flesh of her neck. She didn't fight him, she just held onto the table helplessly as he started unbuttoning the front of the shirt she was borrowing from him.

"W-wait." She managed to get out as he lifted her onto the table. "We have to get back soon."

"I locked your door behind me when I got to your room last night. I don't think anyone will be coming to check on you for a little longer." He said, while laying her back onto the table.

He pulled the black pants down over her thighs and tossed them over his shoulder.

"You don't know that for sure, the General has probably already sent out a search party for us and Val must be worri..." She rambled on as he pressed up against her.

"Filia, shut up." He laughed before leaning down to kiss her lips.

Melting into his kiss, she felt her cares fading away. She struggled as he held her wrists down, but she wasn't really fighting. She knew if she fought he would hold her down harder, and that was her goal all along. She moaned as she felt him enter her again, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist to push him further inside. The movement of the table caused both of their tea cups to fall onto the floor and shatter.

"At this rate, we're not going to have any dishes left in this house." He whispered into her ear as he pulled her back up to a sitting position in front of him. He nipped at her ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

As he quickened his pace, Filia felt wave after wave of euphoric warmth wash over her until she was sure she wouldn't be able hold on any longer. Just when she was about to lose all control, he slowed to a stop, causing her eyes to snap open in frustration. "N-no! Why?! I...oh my God!"

"That was for breaking my cups."

"That wasn't MY fault! This was your idea!" She practically screamed. She was writhing and eager to continue and he was choosing now to tease her!

"Oh please, you weren't as close as you could be." He said as he teased her body more, refusing to give in. "I want to hear you say it."

"What?! I am NOT apologizing for breaking those cups!" She growled up at his grinning face.

"Not that..." He said, caressing her breasts, but only for a brief moment. "I want you to tell me you want it. That you need it." He said with a mischievous grin.

"You smug bastard. You want me to beg!"

"Yes, I do. I'm enjoying your frustration to no end. I can wait, you clearly can't." He said, giving her a single, excruciatingly slow stroke.

"Xellos! Please!" She cried, digging her nails into his back.

"Say it."

"I want it! Oh, God...I need it!"

She bit her lip to keep from screaming as he took her hard and deep. Her toes curled around his back as he held her tightly against him. He let out a low growl as he came inside her. Gasping, she weaved her fingers through his violet hair. He kissed her hard before withdrawing, leaving her too breathless to say anything more.

 _Ding. Ding. Ding..._ The clock on the wall in the kitchen rang out eight times as Filia layed back on the table, buttoning her shirt. Xellos had fastened his belt and disappeared down to retrieve the black dress slacks off of the floor. He tossed them playfully onto her stomach before walking downstairs to collect the rest of their clothes. When he returned, she was fully dressed again. He handed her the blue dress, now neatly folded.

"I suppose we should head back now that you're finished taking advantage of me."

"Taking advantage of _you_?!"

"This whole little adventure was your idea from the start, remember?" He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist. She opened her mouth to protest but before the words came out they teleported away.

They fazed into her room at the mansion just as someone was knocking at her door. Xellos smiled at his impeccable timing. He kissed her lips one last time before teleporting to his own room across the hall.

Filia stumbled back, dazed, before hearing the knocking again. Before she could respond, she heard another door click from outside and then Xellos greeting Val from the hallway.

"Good morning, Val! Did you sleep well?" His voice was heard muffled through her door.

"Uh, yeah. Just thought I'd come check on mom." He said suspiciously, wondering if she was in his room with him. "Have you spoken to her yet? I saw her leave dinner last night and she looked upset. What happened with you two?"

"Oh you know you're mother. She can't bring herself to relax and just have a good time without throwing a fit. What a party though! I rather enjoyed myself." He said in an upbeat tone.

Filia cursed him for poking fun at her but was thankful for the cover story. Now she just hoped Val believed it.

"Right..." Val said with a raised eyebrow. "Well she must be tired, she's been sleeping for a long time. I just hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she's fine!"

Filia walked to the door to assure her son that she was in fact okay when suddenly she remembered what she was wearing. _"Oh, God! I can't let him see me in these clothes!"_ She ran over to the wardrobe that had been sent to her and quickly searched for something casual to wear. After stopping on a simple, dark green dress she kicked off her pants and pulled the button-up off over her head and kicked them both underneath the bed. She slipped on the dress and ran back to the door before Val could leave.

Xellos must have sensed her frantic behavior because he smiled sheepishly at Val while scratching at his head.

"Well, I'm going to go see if Daé is awake yet. I'll see you later, Xellos."

Filia's door flung open and she stood there, gasping for breath. "Wait!"

"M-mom?" Val stared at her, confused while Xellos stood beside him laughing nervously.

"You see? Nothing to worry about! Your mother is her usual, erratic self again."

"Y-yes. I'm fine. I just got overwhelmed by everything that had been going on yesterday that I needed to get away for awhile."

"Yes, you do tend to keep finding yourself...overwhelmed by your emotions, Filia." Xellos said, smiling at her in a knowing way. "You should really find a new way of letting out your...frustrations instead of causing a scene at dinner. Maybe, strenuous exercise? Or possibly take on wood-working. You could learn to make furniture instead of pottery. Perhaps you could build yourself a nice...table."

Filia's face began burning red with irritation as the two began bickering back and forth. Val just shook his head. _"I don't even want to know."_ He thought as he gave up and went to find Daé.


End file.
